


All Four

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoption!verse future story: Belle tells Arthur she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Four

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> In the adoption verse, how does Belle tell Gold she is pregnant?
> 
> Also known as the shippiest thing I've written for this 'verse to date.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

She hadn't really believed it herself when she saw the second little line on the pregnancy test. She was pregnant. She was expecting, knocked up, with child. There was a bun in her oven. She had a baby growing inside of her. When she had skipped her first period, she thought it might have something to do with how busy she'd been with wedding preparations and applying for grad school and everything, but she'd never skipped two in a row before and so she'd bought the test just for her own peace of mind. And now she was pregnant.

It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ time. She was in a committed relationship (she was getting married in two weeks, it was hard to get a lot more committed) with the father, he was also the father of her first child, and she was financially stable. It was going to mean that she'd have to find some kind of childcare solution if she wanted to go back to school, but frankly they could afford it. There was no reason _not_ to have a baby.

She was just absolutely terrified is all, no big deal. They hadn't planned on this so soon. She kept trying to remind herself that Bae had been an accident as well and she didn't regret him for a moment. Maybe he wasn't an accident the same way this baby was, but he had fallen into her lap. She hadn't been ready then, either, but she'd risen to the occasion with so much less. No family, no support, and barely enough money to even be qualified to foster him. This time she had a husband who would delight in parenting, a child who would be old enough to babysit soon, and enough money to be a stay-at-home mom if that's what she wanted.

Arthur would be ecstatic, she decided, once he got past the blind panic. Oh he was definitely going to panic. If she was this nervous, he'd be even worse. She knew he desperately wanted more children, but he was going to worry about her – about her comfort and her schooling and whether she were happy. Strangely, the knowledge that he was going to be terrified made her feel a little better. He'd missed Bae's birth and infancy and early childhood and she was glad that he'd be able to experience all of that with her.

She should make a fuss, she decided. A quick phone call had Bae off to a sleepover with his friend August, and while Belle didn't have time to make a nice dinner that's what delivery was invented for. A change of clothes and some candlelight later and Belle was ready to welcome her fiance home from work.

It was actually well worth the effort she had gone through just to see the shocked look on his face when he saw the scene she'd set. He was staring at her in awe-struck confusion and she had to lean against the table because her knees were shaking so hard she thought she might fall over. They could do this, she reminded herself. She wouldn't be alone this time, and they had seven more months to prepare for this baby.

“Surprise?” she said and he smiled as he came around to kiss her on the lips.

“What's the occasion?” he asked as she turned to serve their food.

“Well,” she took a deep, bracing, breath. She didn't want to lie to him but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to say the words yet. “Bae is off at a sleepover so I thought this might be nice.”

“You've been so busy lately,” he said appreciatively, rubbing his hands over her shoulders and back. “You didn't need to go to all this trouble. It's always nice with you around.”

He wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her tight, burying his face in her neck and breathing deeply. She felt so loved in that moment, and so safe. So, of course, she burst out into tears. She wasn't pretty crying, either. Her entire body shook with deep, hiccuping sobs as the tears streamed down her face. She sniffled and felt him begin to panic as he registered what was going on.

“Belle?” he guided her to a chair and sat her down before kneeling in front of her. “Sweetheart, what's wrong?”

“I...I'm pregnant,” she blurted out. “I just found out this morning and I wanted to give you a nice surprise and I'm so sorry I don't know why I'm crying.”

He didn't answer and she chanced a look at him. He was working his jaw as though he wanted to speak but couldn't formulate words and glancing back and forth between her face and her midsection.

“Arthur,” she begged. “Say something.”

“You're pregnant?” he had his fingers threading through her hair and caressing her face lovingly. “How long?”

“Just a couple months,” she sniffled, the tears abating now that they were talking about it.

“Are you...did you...” he couldn't seem to find the words but she knew intuitively what he meant.

“I'm happy,” she promised. “We're going to be so happy.”

“We're having a baby,” he was crying himself now, and kissing her. “We're having a baby.”

She held his hand and placed it on her still flat belly.

“God, Belle,” he mumbled, brushing kisses down her neck and shoulder. “You're so beautiful. I love you so much. I can't wait to do this with you.”

“I can't wait to do it with you, either,” she replied. It was the truth, dammit. She wanted to raise a family with him. Bae was always going to be an integral part of it – the entire basis for it, in fact – but she wanted the experience of pregnancy and raising a child with a husband.

“You're the best mother,” he cooed to her. “This child is so lucky, and so am I.”

“You're a really good dad,” she promised him. “We're going to be so happy. All four of us.”

“All four,” he agreed.


End file.
